


Rules of Attraction

by RealityOfTheMatter



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityOfTheMatter/pseuds/RealityOfTheMatter
Summary: So he's been caught. One week in and he's already messed up his perfect plan. But Bobby is taken by surprise when his partner doesn't decide to leave him. Instead, she would rather play along. Three weeks left and all they have to do is pretend to fall in love. Sounds easy enough, but why should he trust her? She has another thing coming if she thinks she can play the player. But a deals a deal.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 15





	Rules of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings - Sexual References, Cussing/Swearing

“Bobby, what the fuck?” Alyssa snaps in disbelief as Bobby looks up at her wide eyed. He’s in the dressing room, Lottie wrapped in his arms, their lips pressed together seconds before Alyssa stepped into the room.

“Alyssa,” Her name leaves his lips as he freezes in shock, his hands still wrapped around Lottie’s waist. He wasn’t expecting her to be back from her date with Lucas yet, deciding to pull Lottie aside for a chat after she left. 

Playing around, Bobby charmed Lottie into his arms and graced her with a kiss for added security, his plan B in case Alyssa’s head was turned by one of the new boys in the Villa. It was meant to be an innocent peck, but surely it looks worse than it actually is. 

Lottie turns to look over her shoulder, her cheeks flushing red as Alyssa’s eyes shift to her.

“What happened to Girl Code, Lottie?” She says, her hands shaking in anger, “I might have expected this from someone else, but I can’t believe that you would be such a  _ hypocrite _ .” 

“Wait! Alyssa,” Lottie says, her voice panicked, pulling away from Bobby as she steps towards her, “It’s like that. I promise, we were just—”

“Oh, spare me that bullshit, Lottie,” Alyssa interrupts her, rolling her eyes, “I’ll just let you both get back to business. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Alyssa, wait,” Bobby chases after her as she turns on her heels and leaves the room, “Alyssa!” 

“Fuck you, Bobby!” She yells over her shoulder, picking up the pace as she rushes into the bedroom, “I guess that explains the lip balm.” 

“Alyssa, please,” He begs, grabbing her by the arm before she can exit the room, “Please. Let me explain.”

She turns to face him, her eyes blazing, “Explain what? It was right there in black and white. You could have at least had the courtesy to be honest with me.” 

Bobby frowns, feeling the heat from her gaze. His perfect plan is now falling apart. Alyssa chose him on day one in the Villa, but the spark wasn’t real. They had a one-sided relationship; it wasn’t hard to return her kisses and grip her thighs at night, but he didn’t  _ care _ about her. They probably wouldn’t have even been friends if they weren’t forced inside this Villa together. 

She always wore too much makeup for his taste, constantly bragging about her following on Instagram that no one gave a shit about. She wanted to be a model and an actress, but hadn’t played an important role in her life. She thought she could sing, but he hated the sound of her voice. She wore swimsuits and shoes worth a thousand pounds everyday, but the only decent thing on her was the size of her ass. 

It was all supposed to be so simple. He would play the part, her faithful companion, her clown, her friend, her lover; whatever the hell she wanted him to be as long as he was a step closer to 50k. 

But he slipped, overly confident and now he’s been caught in the act. 

“Babe, look,” he starts, his eyes darting across the room as his heart hammers beat in his chest. The money, his bakery, his pride; he could feel them all slipping through his fingers like sand, “That didn’t mean anything. I… I got scared.”

“Scared?” Alyssa snaps, arching her brow as she crosses her arms over her chest, “You got  _ scared _ ? Of what, Bobby? I haven’t given you  _ one reason _ to be scared. We’ve been together for over a week now. But I get chosen for dates that I’m  _ forced _ to go on and you get scared? What type of lame excuse is that?”

He winces, staring down at his feet, biting his lip as he tries to figure out how to fix this. Knowing he has to come up with the perfect words, ready to say whatever she needs to hear as he prepares to lie right to her face. 

“It’s not an excuse,” he says, looking up to meet her brown eyes, uninspired as the lie leaves his lips, “I swear that didn’t mean anything. Lottie doesn’t mean anything to me,” he takes a step towards her, taking her hand as she narrows her eyes at him, “Babe, please. Believe me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Alyssa shakes her head, letting out a deep sigh before glancing towards him once more, her expression unreadable, “You need to work on your begging.”

He swallows back his pride, “I’ll get on my hands and knees if that’s what you want.” 

She rolls her eyes before she snatches her hand back from him, thumping on him on his forehead, “That’s not what I mean, you idiot.” 

“Ouch,” He winces, rubbing the spot she thumped as he narrows his eyes at her, “What the hell was that for? I mean,” he bites his tongue, “I know what it was for, but I… I don’t understand.” 

Alyssa sighs, dragging her hands over her face before she plops down onto the nearest bed, rubbing her temple as she talks, “If you didn’t like me, you could have just said so, Bobby.” 

He frowns, coming to sit beside her before taking her hands in his again, automatically running his thumb over her knuckles, “But I do like you. I like you a lot. I know I messed up. But babe, I’ll do whatever it takes to make this up to you.”

“Just drop the charade,” she snaps, rolling her eyes, “I’m not stupid. I know you don’t actually like me. It’s obvious.”

“What?” He blinks rapidly, the bedroom slipping from beneath him as his plan continues to unravel, “What are you talking about? Of course, I like you.”

“Bobby, you don’t get  _ it _ ,” Alyssa pulls her hands from his grip again, wrapping her arms around herself, the corners of her lips upturned in a ironic smile, “I don’t necessarily like you either.” 

His mouth drops open in shock, utterly confused by her statement. He shakes his head, “Okay, I get I messed up. But you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to act like we didn’t have anything. We don’t have to break up over this, Alyssa. Babe, I—”

“Slow down,” she interrupts him, cutting her eyes at him. She suddenly grabs him by the arm, leaning to whisper in his ear, “Take your mic off and get under the duvet. Now.”

“What?” Bobby pulls back, tilting his head in confusion, “You want to… get under the duvet? Now? After...?” He glances back towards the dressing room, his thumb jutting back towards the room as he realises he’s unsure of what happened to Lottie. Not that he really cared. 

He glances back to meet Alyssa’s eyes. The sweetness that usually adorned her brown eyes melts away as it’s replaced by something with a more bitter aftertaste, “Yes. Now. 

“Uhhh, okay,” Bobby stands up to follow her orders, unclipping the mic from around his waist as she does the same before they move to their corner bed, climbing beneath the sheets. Bobby doesn’t know what exactly she has planned, but he feels obliged to follow along, still holding onto some hope that he can fix things between them. 

They lay side by side, the heat radiating from their bodies as the duvet surrounds them. 

“So, are we about to kiss and make up or…?” Bobby asks, rolling onto his side to offer her his signature cheeky grin. 

“Just stop pretending,” Alyssa sighs, turning her face to meet his eyes. Her lips are pressed into a fine line and Bobby knows he’s in real trouble, “You got caught. I already knew you didn’t like me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies quickly, wanting to avoid her eyes, but knowing that would make it seem like he’s lying if he did. 

She sighs, finally rolling over to face him completely, “Bobby. It’s in the way you move. I can tell by the way you talk to me, you change into a different person when I walk in the room. I’m an actress,” she glances away, “I know when people are in character and when they’re not, Mr. Beefcake.” 

If that’s what she thought, she’d probably make a better teacher than an actual actress. He swallows, wetting his bottom lip before he speaks, “Babe—”

“Stop calling me babe,” she whispers harshly, narrowing her eyes at him, “Ain’t nobody else here, dumbass. You don’t have to put on a show.” 

He squeezes his eyes shut, his patience finally wearing thin. He’s never met someone who aggravated him to his very core, but here she was. To believe that he was actually about to get on his hands and knees for this woman. Was the 50k even worth it? 

Not to mention, he’s been forced to share a bed with her. Every night. Well, actually it sounds like he may be on the daybeds tonight. It would honestly be a welcomed relief. 

He finally opens his eyes, blowing a deep sigh between his lips, “I dare you to call me an idiot or a dumbass one more time, Alyssa. One more time and I swear to God.”

“Or what?” She mocks, “You gonna beat me to death with a cupcake?”

He grins, “No… It’d be easier to poison you.” 

She chuckles, rolling her eyes at him, “Yeah, whatever. Like I’d actually eat anything you made after hearing that. At least I can be real with you now.” 

He snorts,  _ just about as real as her boobs _ , “Why are we even here if you weren’t trying to kiss and make up? You got my hopes up. Are we breaking up or what?”

He isn’t sure which one he’d prefer. Her lips are pretty soft, naturally ripe, and she knew how to use them. But was it worth suffering through another 3 weeks?

“You’re disgusting,” she replies, her nose scrunching up, “You really thought that I would do bits with you right after I caught you with Lottie? I can’t believe I coupled up with such a pig.”

He shrugs, “You don’t seem to mind. I thought you liked kissing me. After all, you’re the one who kissed me first.” 

“Actually,” she corrects him, “You kissed me first.”

“That was for truth or dare,” He rolls his eyes, “That doesn’t count. Who else was I supposed to kiss?”

“Lottie?” She offers, her attitude obvious in the way she tilts her head. 

He chuckles, “Maybe I should have and I wouldn’t be in this mess with you.”

“Hey,” Alyssa shrugs, “You had the chance to pick her. Why did you even couple up with me again?” 

Bobby looks her in the eyes, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek and she looks at him like he’s crazy, “Love at first sight, babe. I saw your ass and figured it would do.” 

The truth was she seemed easy as hell and he knew that Priya wasn’t the type of woman to settle down, her eyes were already wandering towards Ibrahim the next morning. But joke’s on him as Alyssa’s jaw clenches and she shoves him in his chest, pushing him towards the edge of the bed.

“Hey!” He snaps, “It was a joke, calm down.”

“Yeah?” She says, arching her brow, “Wasn’t very funny. You know what would be funny though?”

He narrows his eyes but doesn’t have the time to register before she shoves him again and this time, he falls off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a hard thump as the duvet falls around him.

“Alyssa, you...” Bobby bites his tongue, clenching his fist as a dull ache stretches across his back. He didn’t like the woman, but he wouldn’t call her out of her name. 

Her head pops up from over the side of the bed and she grins at him as he looks up at her through narrowed eyes, the duvet piled around him. 

“Awe, are you okay, Bobs?” She pokes her lip out at him, “Poor babe. You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

He clenches his teeth, ignoring her as he stands. She laughs and pats the space beside her, “You know you deserved that. Come get back in the bed, love.”

“I rather sleep with the devil,” He grumbles, wrapping the duvet around him before he sits on the end of the bed, as far away from her as possible. 

She rolls her eyes and crawls across the bed to sit beside him, her legs crossed over one another, “I wish I cared enough to say I was sorry.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” He replies, staring straight ahead. 

“Are you really mad right now?” She asks, her eyebrow arched, “Because if anyone has a right to be mad, it’s me.”

“Well, apparently you know everything, so you should have seen it coming,” He replies coldly, “You still haven’t answered me. Are we breaking up?” 

She bites her lip, “Well… That depends on you, I guess.”

That’s not the answer he expected. He furrows his brow together before turning to face her, “What?”

She shrugs, “I mean if you really like Lottie, go ahead. Couple up with her. It wouldn’t hurt my feelings.”

“I care for her just about as much as I care for you,” He replies, rolling his eyes, “Doesn’t make much of a difference to me.” 

She snorts, “You really think you are a player, don’t you?”

He shrugs, “Call me what you want, but you won’t be able to call me broke at the end of this damn show.” 

“Well actually,  _ idiot _ , you could have just cost both of us 25k,” she snaps, “Like what the hell? You really thought you could pull off stringing us both along this whole time without getting caught? The Villa isn’t but so big.” 

“It was working fine,” he mumbles, “Just thought you’d be gone a little longer that’s all.”

“Yeah, well you miscalculated one week in,” she shakes her head before biting her lip. He hates how right she is, pulling the duvet tighter around his body.

They’re both quiet for a moment. He can feel her eyes on him. He tries to ignore it, but soon he grows agitated, glancing towards her. The gears in her head are obviously turning, her eyes squinting at him like she needed her glasses. 

“What?” he says, arching a brow at her, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Do you think you’re capable of breaking things off with Lottie?” she asks, her brow arched. 

“Yeah,” he answers with shrugs, curious as to where she was going with this, “It’s only been like two days. She knows you caught us. I can just say it’s over, don’t want to put our relationship at risk, blah blah blah. She’ll believe it.” 

Alyssa rests her cheek in her hand, looking at him in disbelief, “No wonder you got caught. Have you ever done this before?”

“It’s a little different then the outside, Alyssa,” he snaps, annoyed at her accusation, “I don’t usually have to worry about the women I date running into each other.” 

“Wow,” she shakes her head, “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you know this,” he arches his brow at her, “And yet, here you are.” 

“I’m just trying to see if we can cover your tracks,” she sighs, “I was thinking that if we want to win, maybe it’d just be easier to stay together. After all, Nope has been together since day one too.” 

Now his curiosity has peaked, “Stay together, you say?” 

She shrugs, “Why not? We already know we don’t like each other. We can just keep pretending. That way we don’t have to worry about putting on a show with anyone else.”

“You’re not interested in the new guys?” He asks, turning to face her. He’s hesitant to actually believe her, wondering if this was just some trick to get him voted off. 

“Well, Lucas is ten times hotter than you and Henrik is sweet,” she says, tapping her chin, “I’m sure I could get with either one of them, but I’m here to win. Sexy and sweet doesn’t necessarily guarantee you a spot at the finale. I need strategy.” 

“And you’re suggesting that we stay together from day 1, pretend to fall in love, and then split the money?” He chuckles. She’s out of her mind if she thinks he actually trusts her. 

“I mean,” she sits for a moment before biting her lip, “Yeah, that’s it.” 

He snorts, shaking his head in disbelief, “You really want me to believe that you wouldn’t take the money if you got it for yourself?” 

“Ugh,  _ duh _ ,” She furrows her brows at him, “What?  _ You _ would take the whole 50k? You want the world to hate you when you go back home? You’d look like the asshole you actually are.” 

He opens his mouth before closing it shut. She has a point. There would be a new level of fame waiting for him after the show. If he took the money from her, it’d make him look like the bad guy. All of the fame that he could use for his advantage would be flushed down the drain. 

“Okay,” he says with a sigh, “You got yourself a deal.”

He holds his hand out towards her and she grins, taking it as they shake.

Bobby allows a slow smirk to spread across his face before he grips her hand tightly. She looks up at him, narrowing her eyes right before he takes her by surprise, yanking her close to him until their faces are inches apart. 

He can feel her warm breath against his cheek, her eyes wide in shock. He allows his hand to trace up her arm before cupping the back of her head, his fingers tangling in the curls at the nape of her neck. 

“But if you play me, Alyssa... I promise your ass will be the next one going home. Somehow. Some way,” he says with a smile before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “Try me, Lass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LassWithHumor for once again inspiring me to post another fic. I have no clue what I would do without her.


End file.
